


Dating Rumors

by Namjoonsrightthigh



Category: NCT (Band), TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:40:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namjoonsrightthigh/pseuds/Namjoonsrightthigh
Summary: Two childhood bestfriends working together on a drama are dating all because of Dating rumours
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Kim Taehyung | V, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Original Character(s), Kim Taehyung | V/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you can all support me as we go through this fanfiction and tell me how I can improve my writing………………….. Fun fact all four of them are childhood bestfriends.
> 
> Add me on twitter @thighsssssssss

Lee Y/n

Age: 22

Personality: Y/n is a very cheerful person once you meet her, but she can also be a badass when she needs to be.

Lee Y/n was in a former girl group called IOI. The group sadly disbanded in early 2017 which caused Y/n to pursue her dream of acting. Y/n is secretly dating Jaehyun, who is in a popular kpop boy group called NCT. Though in the social world, she's dating a BTS member named Taehyung all because of dating rumors.

Kim Taehyung

Age: 24

Personality: Taehyung is a very funny and bubbly person, but he's very hard to become close to.

Kim Taehyung is a member of a famous worldwide kpop group called BTS, and was recently casted in a drama called It’s Okay to be Sad, with Lee Y/n. Taehyung is secretly dating Momo who is from JYP’s popular girl group Twice. However, in the social world, he's dating Lee Y/n all because of dating rumors.

Jeong Jaehyun

Age: 23

Personality: Jaehyun is a fun guy to be with and is known for his handsome visuals and strong charisma.

Jeong Jaehyun is a member from a well known group named NCT. Jaehyun is secretly dating a famous actress, who happens to be Lee Y/n.

Hirai Momo 

Age: 23

Personality: Momo is known to be very aloof off stage, yet when millions of fans gather to watch her perform, a switch has been turned to show her seductive side.

Hirai Momo is a member from a very outstanding girl group, they go by the name of Twice. Momo is secretly dating BTS 'well famed member, Taehyung.


	2. How it started

Dispatch: Famous Actress Lee Y/n and BTS Taehyung are reportedly dating though the companies are still yet to confirm the news.

‘No, this can’t be happening.’

Dispatch: Fans say that they saw actress Lee Y/n and BTS Taehyung hugging each other while being out in public.

‘No, no, no! Please tell me this is all just a dream’

Dispatch: Korea’s well known actress Lee Y/n and BTS Taehyung spotted at Incheon airport at 2:35am alone, heading to Jeju Island.

‘Please, God no!!’

“As you can see you both are suspected to be reportedly dating. Our companies have suggested creating a contract between you two for a relationship..” I mouthed to Taehyung”, do they know that we are both in a relationship with other people? He nodded his head`. Sorry to interrupt but how exactly does this benefit us bang pd? Well as we all know you're both casted as main characters in the drama its okay not to be ok and this could help bring up views and ratings he smiled. I looked at taehyung then back to my manager….. Yes I'll do it.since we have everything sorted out your manager was given a schedule regarding the press meeting happening after we come out with a statement.

It's been 5 months since we started dating each other 'wow it's been so long i thought' I was getting my make up done to finish up the last scene for episode 8 when tae walked in. " Hey bubs", Do you have anything planned for tonight". " I shook my head " No why. wanna hang out with the gang tonight ? you know we haven't had a proper time with them since our schedules are so busy. " ummm sure I guess".

Later that night " OMGHHHHH U GUYS ARE SO MEANNNN". They all laughed at me because we were playing truth or dare and apparently I'm the only one who's a virgin. " baby can you come to the room for a sec jaehyun said”. “What's wrong?” I said while he hugged me tightly.  
“ I know we already talked about this but I still don't feel comfortable with you acting all lovey dovey with taehyung.” ‘ I knew this was coming’ “ you know you're the only one i love from the bottom of my head right” as I stared deeply in his eyes “I will never let tae take me away from you besides he has momo anyways” He stared deep in my eyes and said “ I love you” he pulled me tightly against his body just to pull me against a deep kiss. “ do you guys wanna go- “ says tae who had walked in “oh shit my bad I didn't mean to interrupt you guys” I smiled at him signally that it's ok. “ back to what I was gonna say do you guys wanna go get ice cream with me and momo it's kinda hot in here”. “ No shit bro it's so freaking hot in here” I said.

“ Bye guys it was nice hanging out after a long time, we should make plans again when we are not busy” I said as we all said our goodbyes to each other. 

Dispatch: Nct member Jaehyun and Famous actress Lee y/n were caught kissing each other outside baskin robbins.

What- 

How did they even-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: The fact that it took me so long to write one chapter ummm chile- but I hope you like this.  
> Follow me on twitter @namtiddie_s for updates and more :0


End file.
